Valse Illusoire
by Vialane
Summary: Une soirée mondaine pleine de prétention. Un homme, une femme, et leurs illusions.


Une musique discrète emplissait la pièce, se mêlant si bien au gazouillement des conversations mondaines que personne ne semblait l'entendre, encore moins y accorder une quelconque attention. Cela faisait partie du décor, au même titre que les lourds rideaux de velours rouge ou le lustre en verre suspendu au plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Tout n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, car l'important se jouait au ras du sol : dans les minuscules grains de poussières qui se soulevaient à chaque pas, dans les regards perçants que s'échangeaient les convives. Complicité, hypocrisie, vieilles rancunes... Les émotions se succédaient, renaissaient, tourbillonnaient dans un ballet vertigineux.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un jeune homme se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait dans un endroit pareil. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Et pourtant, on l'y avait assigné. A cause d'une infime rumeur, un murmure qui n'avait fait que croître jusqu'à ce que le patron en entende parler. Oui, Il devait venir ce soir. Lui, le Survivant, leur héros à tous allait peut-être faire une apparition à la réception de ce soir... Et c'était au jeune Smith tout juste embauché qu'on avait confié la lourde tâche de l'interroger... si jamais il se montrait. Occasion en or pour lui de faire ses preuves, si l'on en croyait le propriétaire de la Gazette du Sorcier ; un piège à goule de la pire espèce selon lui.

Zacharias observait de loin cette haute société qui le laissait indifférent. D'un côté il s'avouait gêné par leur attitude, de l'autre il savait bien que si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, il en aurait surement fait partie et leurs usages auraient été les siens.  
Son regard allait de droite à gauche, caressait les reflets sur les étoffes, s'attardait sur un bijou particulièrement extravagant, sur un pli mal effacé... Puis tomba sur la porte. Double, recouverte de dorures représentant un ballet de créatures, elle s'entrebâillait peu à peu.

L'espoir gagna le jeune journaliste. Un espoir absurde, auquel lui même n'aurait pas du croire. Cette rumeur ne valait absolument rien, alors comment... La porte s'ouvrit soudain en grand et deux silhouettes hautaines apparurent sur le seuil. Ce n'était ni Potter et sa Weasley, ni même Weasley bis et Granger.  
Il s'agissait de Malefoy. De Malefoy et de... Pansy.  
Que faisaient-ils donc là ? Quelle mystérieuse raison pouvait pousser un homme en aussi mauvaise posture que Drago Malefoy à se permettre d'attirer ainsi l'attention en débarquant au beau milieu d'une soirée ?

Zacharias remarqua alors le dégoût dans son regard, lequel était – sans doute possible – dirigé vers sa compagne. L'attitude de celle-ci le criait : yeux baissés, lèvres tremblantes. Elle était dans un état lamentable.  
Enfin, c'était ce qu'il semblait à Zacharias, mais l'assistance ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Tous les regards étaient posés sur Malefoy. Mangemort repenti, vieil ennemi de ce cher Potter, il était presque aussi célèbre que le rouquin et l'ex miss-je-sais-tout. Dans un tout autre registre cependant. Là où ces héros de guerre étaient admirés, choyés, jalousés, Malefoy subissait la même fascination perverse mêlée de dédain que celle qui recouvrait la salle en cet instant précis.  
Peut-être cette soirée s'avérerait plus productive pour Zacharias que ce qu'il avait imaginé...

Le silence persista pendant encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce Drago s'éloigne et aille se perdre dans la foule. Pansy, restée seule à côté de l'entrée, semblait hésiter. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle : rejoindre son compagnon et se faire, au mieux, ignorer durant le reste de la soirée, ou bien se lancer seule dans la cohue. Au vu du regard – quasiment – assuré qu'elle jeta autour d'elle, elle avait opté pour la seconde possibilité. Brave fille.  
Son assurance cilla lorsqu'elle prit conscience de sa présence. Il était vrai qu'ils se rencontraient peu en dehors du manoir Smith, cependant ce n'était pas là une raison suffisante pour le considérer de cette manière.  
Le jeune homme agita la main en souriant. Elle le rejoignit alors hâtivement et sans plus de cérémonie, lui jeta au visage :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

─ Mon travail, pourquoi ? » lui rétorqua-t-il en lui indiquant du doigt sa besace en cuir.  
Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Son regard se voila tandis que son attention revenait vers la foule. Elle regrettait sans doute d'être venue vers lui : sa soirée s'en trouvait gâchée.

« Je t'offre à boire ? proposa-t-il à tout hasard.

─ Non merci. C'est déjà assez gênant d'être coincée ici avec toi, il ne manquerait plus que tu attires l'attention, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement dégagé. Tu n'es rien, quelqu'un comme toi n'a pas sa place ici.

─ Il est vrai que comparé à toi..., » entama-t-il avant de croiser le regard glacial de Pansy.

Ils ne dirent plus rien.  
Tandis que le silence s'épaississait entre eux, la musique changeait. Imperceptiblement d'abord, puis de façon plus nette. Le banal bruissement de note était devenu mélodie. Bien plus présente, elle s'intégrait malgré tout parfaitement à la nouvelle atmosphère qui régnait dans la salle, un peu plus détendue. On pouvait distinguer un léger relâchement dans les postures, des respirations plus calmes, un intérêt grandissant pour ce qui ne touchait pas de près aux petites affaires personnelles.  
Cependant, un doute flottait toujours sur les visages. Il était temps de danser, et pourtant, on n'osait pas. La venue de Malefoy semblait avoir bousculé les habitudes, ces réflexes conditionnés par des années d'application. La fragilité de ceux-ci apparut au grand jour. Et puis aussi soudainement qu'il s'était installé, cet instant d'incertitude se dissipa. Un couple quittait la foule. En y regardant de plus près, on reconnaissait justement Malefoy, mais pas la belle inconnue à qui il tenait le bras. Tous deux s'avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce où ils entamèrent une valse.

Zacharias sentit Pansy se tendre à côté de lui. Ses doigts s'étaient crispés autour d'un verre qu'elle ne tenait pas, son visage affichait un air ahuri qu'elle tentait de camoufler au mieux sous un voile de dignité. Peine perdue.  
On se mit alors à les observer, tous les deux. Le journaliste et l'amie de M. Malefoy que celui-ci délaissait. On commençait à se poser des questions. Cela devenait dangereux.

Alors machinalement, le jeune homme tendit la main vers Pansy. De la même façon, elle y déposa la sienne. Ils rejoignirent ensemble les quelques couples qui évoluaient désormais sur la piste, et commencèrent à danser.  
La besace était restée dans le coin.  
Au début, ils allaient et venaient lentement. Des mouvements exécutés tout en douceur, avec grâce et précision. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne parlaient pas. Ils n'en avaient ni le besoin, ni l'envie. L'un esquissait un geste, l'autre y répondait par réflexe.

Le rythme accélérait. Ils s'enfonçaient dans leur valse.  
Ce n'était plus Zacharias Smith qui faisait danser Pansy Parkinson. Ils étaient deux masques à qui l'on avait offert une vie éphémère. Deux sculptures mouvantes à partir desquelles on ne pouvait guère reconnaître les modèles originaux. Dépersonnalisés, on les observait tourbillonner avec élégance au rythme de cette musique qu'ils ignoraient si bien.

Le couple, contrairement aux apparences, vivait le moment intensément. Ils n'étaient plus eux, mais deux individus vides de sens. Deux chimères qui, prisonnières, goûtaient enfin la liberté rien qu'à sentir les chaines déchirer leur peau.

Zacharias était le seul homme au monde. Dans ses bras se trouvait une femme. Un bijou de femme. Portant une robe longue d'un rouge criard, elle manquait trébucher à chaque pas. Et se rattrapait toujours avec majesté. Son rire était cristallin, ses yeux pétillants. Elle le voyait, lui. Elle pouvait distinguer la silhouette de celui qui en cet instant avait disparu. Elle le distinguait, mais ne le regardait pas. Cette femme le savait présent et cela lui suffisait. Nul besoin de le torturer, de le fouiller jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Elle savourait le moment présent, les tours qu'il lui faisait faire, sans se poser plus de questions. Elle avait confiance. Elle lui souriait avec espièglerie, lui lançait quelques clins d'œil. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour eux deux et leur danse aux rondeurs fantastiques.  
Il refusait de la laisser disparaître et la serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Pansy refaisait le monde, bousculant la foule autour d'elle. On essayait de tous côtés de l'atteindre. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose en cet instant : une paire d'ailes pour s'envoler et dépasser cette cohue. Une pression soudaine sur sa main. Une chaleur autour d'elle. Son cavalier, son homme. Il lui souriait et l'écoutait. Elle parlait. De tout et n'importe quoi, peu importait. Elle se sentait libre entre ses bras. Il la chérissait et la comprenait. Non. La compréhension venait et repartait, en fonction du temps, des sujets, des lieux, des humeurs, des émotions, de tout. Il s'intéressait à elle et rien que cela comptait.  
Elle refusait de le laisser disparaître et se serra encore plus fort contre lui.

Ils étaient unis par leurs illusions. Par leurs ambitions opposées, leurs désirs désaccordés. Leurs pensées ne suivaient peut-être pas le même chemin, mais leurs cœurs, sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience, battaient au même rythme.  
Ils étaient unis par les illusions car au final, celles-ci se rejoignaient, se mêlaient, s'enlaçaient.  
Deux voies différentes pour une émotion partagée.


End file.
